Five and One
by Sex-McFingerlick
Summary: Five times Kurt says, "No." and one time he says, "Okay."


**Author's Note: I don't own Sam, Kurt, or Glee. Don't sue. :)**

**

* * *

**

i.

"So, uh, I'm, or uh, the Glee Club, I mean, is really glad to have you back, Kurt." said Sam, trying to make conversation while Finn cleaned his room because tapping his fingers on his knees didn't make time go quick enough.

"It's nice to be back. I missed everybody." Kurt gave a small smile. He didn't like thinking about his switch to or from Dalton Academy or the boys that caused them.

"Yeah. Sorry about it not working out with that Blaine dude. He sucks." Sam squeezed Kurt's knee lightly.

"I'm not."

ii.

"Kurt, the boy wants you!" his best friend said for the thousandth time, leaning back against her pillow as Kurt painted her nails.

"Don't go there Mercedes. I've crushed on too many straight boys in my life already. I won't let Sam be one of them." Kurt rolled his eyes, focusing on the way the small brush glided down her nail.

"Kurt, his bearding girlfriends of glee club past are both ocupado. He's been fawning over you in Glee! '_That was a great solo, Kurt. I like your high F, Kurt. Awesome song, Kurt._'" Tina screwed up her face to imitate the boy in question. Kurt bit his lip but couldn't quite keep from smiling.

"Somebody finally recognized my talent. He doesn't like me like that, you guys. He's straight."

iii.

"Sam! Come in. I'll go see if Finn is awake ye-"

"NO! Uh. I uh, actually came to hang out with you, if you're not like busy or anything." Sam said, one hand shoved in his pocket and one running through his hairr. Kurt's mouth opened and his eyebrows raised. Sam...wanted to hang out...with him? Alone?

"Not at all." he murmured, moving to let Sam into the house.

"Thanks." Sam flashed his teeth at the brunette and took off his shoes while Kurt sat back down on his usual spot on the couch, only to be join by Sam, who suddenly seemed aboutthisclose. Kurt wiggled around, trying to not think about how his thigh was touching Sam's thigh, and he was _so warm_, and God, he just wanted to-

"So. Is Dirty Dancing okay?" Sam asked, flipping through the couple of movies on the coffee table that Kurt hadn't put away yet.

Kurt tried really, really hard to not think about dirty dancing.

"No, you know, I'd rather watch just watch TV. Project Runway marathon."

iv.

"Woah, dude!" Finn exclaimed at the sight he walked in on in his step-brothers room. Sam's fingers left Kurt's chin and he stepped back, resembling a deer caught in headlights. Kurt still had his eyes open in shock, and his face looked as if it were trying to register the fact that there were no longer a pair of perfectly, wonderfully, _sinfully_ pouty lips on his.

"Finn, I swear, if you say anything, I'll tell Carole what's in your internet history." Kurt threatened, stepping in the line of Finn's view of Sam. Finn scowled and slammed the door as he left.

"You kissed me. _You_ kissed me." Kurt whispered, crossing his arms, too nervous to turn around and face the other boy.

"I..I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"I'm not sorry." Kurt whispered as he turned around and stepped closer to the boy, biting his lip and grabbing Sam's hand. Sam squeezed his in return.

v.

"Come on. It would mean a lot to me if we went." Sam pleaded with his boyfriend, holding five pictuers of tuxes he thought he would look good in.

"Absolutely not, Sam. You're not even out at school. I don't want some _Carrie_ reinactment to go down just because you want to go to some high school dance that nobody will remember in five years, anyway. Pigs blood would look horrible with your skin tone."

"Just because I haven't issued a written statement to the entire school to clear up any confusion about my sexuality doesn't mean I'm not out, Kurt. People see us hold hands and kiss and stuff in the hallway. Why do other people matter? I want to slow dance with my boyfriend at my high school prom. That should be all that matters." Sam took Kurt's hands in his and looked down into his eyes. The past month and a half with Kurt had been great, and he was pretty sure he was in love, because he had never felt like this with Quinn or Santana, and he was pretty sure this is what all of those songs on the radio were talking about. He wanted to do something romantic for Kurt and he had all of the kids in Glee plus a couple of girls who always watch them when they make out in the hallway ready to help him. He just needed Kurt to say yes.

"No way."

i.

"Tonight was perfect." Kurt laughed as Sam shut the door to his old truck. He looked beautiful in his Dior gray tux and Prom King crown. Sam grinned to himself, feeling like he was about twenty clouds ahead of Cloud 9.

Sam had to give most of the credit to Santana and Brittany. They went around the entire school, promising all the boys (and a couple of the girls) exclusive viewing rights to the wet t-shirt contest that would take place on Santana's eighteenth birthday. They promised most of the girls (and Jacob Ben Israel) a twenty second video of Kurt and Sam making out. Sam and Kurt had won Prom Kings by a landslide.

Sam kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with Kurt's hand. He wasn't ready to say goodnight. Dinner, pictures, dancing...it wasn't enough time with Kurt.

They pulled into the driveway, and Kurt sighed as he leaned over to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Thank you so much for convincing me to go. I'm so...happy." Kurt whispered. Sam nuzzled his boyfriend, smiling and breathing in his scent.

"Can I stay tonight?" he whispered into Kurt's hair, not daring to open his eyes yet. Kurt's body tensed and he sat up. "We don't have to do anything. I just don't want to leave you tonight."

"Okay." Kurt kissed Sam, and all of the butterflies from their first kiss came back at full speed.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."


End file.
